reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Red Dead Return
'Red Dead Return '''is a story made by Jim "The Vital Element" Logan, and is a direct sequel to Red Dead Revised. It takes place days after the original story, and is planned to be through both John and Jack's perspectives. Chapter 1 It had been a week since John left his son at their old home in Beechers Hope, he had been riding for what seemed forever, running for what seemed forever, and finally, after years, after what he thought his old life would leave him be, he had to defend his home against Edgar Ross. John remembered clearly, teh image of his son shooting Edgar, and the smile Jack had on his face at seeing Edgar die. John couldn't help but smile at how much Jack had grown to resemble him. John stopped through Armadillo, took a three hour nap, changed into his formal coat, and again started riding, when he made it to MacFarlane's Ranch, John dismounted his horse, and saw Bonnie, working hard with a couple of people John never met to drag a horse into the barn, as it was about to storm. John saw she hadn't seen him yet. He sneaked up behind her. John said "Boo!" Bonnie turned,screamed and as their eyes met, she hugged him. Bonnie said "Mr. Marston, how great it is to see you!" John said "Please, Mrs. MacFarlane, call me John." Bonnie said sadly "I am sorry about Abigail." John replied "Thank you Bonnie." After the predicted heavy rain was just starting, Bonnie kissed John, passionatly. After pulling apart, John asked with a laugh "Been waiting for that havent you?" Bonnie shrugged "Maybe." Before another thing could be said, a Zombie came running torward Bonnie with the speed of lighitng, John, quickly withdrawed his LeMat Pistol, and gunned the sucker down. John muttered "Here we go again." Within seconds, Bonnie and every hand at the Ranch were armed with Winchesters and Cattleman Revolvers, ready to fight any Undead. Within the hour, a horde of twenty or twenty five Fresh Undead came charging down the hill from Armadillo. John shouted "Open fire!" as he withdrew twin LeMatt Revolvers and the sounds of dozens of rifles and pistols roared through the air, and the sound of distored screams of Undead falling back into their graves. Within a minute, it was over. Bonnie asked "What now?" John said "Wee first, we need to make a barricade around the entire Ranch, then, do what we did last time. Live it out." Bonnie shook her head "No, I mean ''you! ''You're not exacly one to stay in one place for very long." John nodded "True, but then again, who does?" Bonnie kissed John on the cheek "Come back will ya?" John smiled and tipped his hat as he rode his horse over the under construction barricade out torward Armadillo. Chapter 2 Jack had first encountered an Undead as soon as John had rode torward Armadillo, he had put it down with a Rifle shot to the forehead. He had since rode through Armadillo the day before his father, and barley missed him as he had captured a bounty alive, upon return, he found the town overrun by the Undead, and had spent the entire day unloading his guns trying to kill them all. At about high noon, the Undead poured back torward MacFarlane's Ranch, to which he faintly heard gunshots. About an hour later, after reloading the last of the bullets they had in town, another wave of Zombies came invading from Fort Mercer. Once gunning down a few Undead, Jack witnessed three U.S. Marshal Deputies get caught and eaten to which Jack unwillingly shot them down too. Then as the Horde seeminly was coming down in size, a second wave assulted the Sherrif Office. Jack shouted at the Sheriff "I'm running low!" Jack fired three more shots into the crainium of a Fresh before hearing clicks of an empty gun. As a Sprinter was about to lunge at Jack, he heard a gunshot from an Evan''s Repeater, Jack turned to see his father charging on his black horse into the overrun town. John shouted "Here, throw this Dynamite!" Jack did as he was told and threw the explosive into the Horde of dead people, with the explosion, it seemed the group of Undead started to flee. John and the Marshals, using the last of their ammo, cleared the town of the Undead. Jack said "Howdy Pa." John hugged Jack and said "I thought the worst!" Jack hugged him back. Leign Johnson walked out of the Sheriff's Office with a Winchester. Johnson asked "Well what now?" John laughed "You're the third person to ask me that today." Johnson said "Well, we are really out of ammo, maybe another round for each of us, not enough to defend the town if another wave like that shows up." Jack said "Well, we could go up to Fort Mercer, I got word that is a Safe Zone." John said "Also, MacFarlane's Ranch, is a relative Safe area, they need the man power and you need the ammo, I'll check over at Fort Mercer." Jack said "I'll come with ya." John tipped his hat to Leigh as they departed on their horses. Chapter 3 When they left town, John took out his LeMat Revolver and loaded 6 out of the 9 cylinders. Jack laughed "That all you got Pa?" John said "Ya, but from what I can see, you got two shots?" Jack looked away "Uh, ya, good thing about our gift." John said "Ya, but what's eight-nine shots gonna do against a Horde of twently or thrity? Remember son, I got no dynamite left, I used the last saving Armadillo!" Jack said "Well, we should restock at the Fort." After an hour, they made it to the Fort, again occupied by the US Army, and with minimul Undead presence. John chuckled "You really think we could have moved a whole town to a Fort about thirty miles here by ourselves?" Jack said "Shut up" John said "Hey up there!" A man dressed in the colors of a United States Military General stepped into sight. General shouted "I am General Joeseph Kennedy!" John shouted back "The name's John Marston, may we enter?" Kennedy noded. "Come on in cowboy!" Upon entering, they hitched their horses and were greeted personally by Kennedy. Kennedy said "Welcome to Fort Mercer, 3.0!" John gave Jack a quizzical look. John said "Three, point, Oh?" Kennedy laughed "It's the Government's thing, they sign my paychecks, so I have to call it that, so what can I do ya for, because I see you don't plan on staying long." John smiled "Now what makes ya say that?" Kennedy said "I was here when you got that Undead Bait stuff, I know you of all people can't stay in one place long." Jack said "Sir, if you would ever be so kind, as to spare us a little ammo, at least enough to get us to Mexico?" Kennedy looked around and said "Well, that would really mean all ''the ammo we got here, but I suppose we could get ya, 30 bullets each?" A soldier passed each a full, fresh case of Revolver and Rifle bullets.John tipped his hat John said "Thank ya, kindly." Kennedy asked "You still got that U.S Army Uniform?" John and Jack said in unison "Yep." Kennedy said "It will do ya good soon." John and Jack set out once again on their horses, heading north, avoiding any trails. Jack asked "Where we headin' now Pa?" John said "I got a friend, who can help us with out ammo problem!" Jack laughed "How, conjure a magical spell to get us unlimited ammo?" John said "Not exacly!" Chapter 4 As they made it into Blackwater, a dozen Undead charged at them, full speed, John and Jack barley got off their horses in time as the Undead devoured them. John pulled out a LeMat Revolver and opened fire on the Freshies, killing eight of the 10, which Jack pulled his Evans Repeater and caped off the last two. John said "We gotta get out before more come, they will be attracted to the noise." Jack nodded "Who is your friend we traveled miles across Zombie infested land to get to?" John asked "You remember Nigel West Dickens?" Jack made an annoyed sound. John chuckled "Ya you do." Jack asked "What about him?" John said "He has always got something to help me." They spotted him near the Cinema, inside a horde of Undead. John and Jack withdrew their Snipers and picked them off one by one before they got within five feet of them. Nigel shouted "Oh thank the heavens you showed up!" John said "Well, you can repay the favor, by helping us." Nigel looked scared "Um, what might that be dear boy?" Jack said "Well, my Pa was wondering if you have any magical snake oil contraption in your cart that can help us with the low Ammo problem?" Nigel said "Well, erm, I ''found ''these Native American amulets, I sold it to a Gunslinger in return for all his ammo, and he instantly had alsmot limitless ammo, but . . . he gave it back shortly before the outbreak." John asked "Why?" Nigel said "He shot himself." Jack yelled "So you just took it off him?" Nigel said "He died right in front of me, it was in his hand, what was I suppose to do?" John asked "Wait, how did you get these in the first place?" Nigel replied "Well, I traded a couple of Natives a Blunderbuss and a Winchester for them." Jack asked "Why didn't you give the other one away?" Nigel said "I kept it for myself, but I could give them to you for say, um, $500?" John took out $250. Nigel said "Well, I ment $500 each." John and Jack each reached for their guns. Nigel shouted "Alright, alright, $250 each." They paid the man, and he handed them two necklaces, at the end, a black moon amulet. John said "Are you ''sure ''these will work?" Nigel said "Yes, I tested it myself. Now gentlemen, I am heading torward Fort Mercer." Just before leaving, John spotted three more of the same Amulets in the back. John yelled "Give me two of those!" Nigel shouted "Why?" Jack shouted back "Because we have people defending themselves against arimes of those things with little ammo, while you sit in a Fort with all the ammo you can have!" John calmed Jack down. Jack said "Just give us the other two, and we will ''meet you ''at the Fort." Nigel did as he was told and rode off to Fort Mercer. John called War and Death. John said "First, to MacFarlane's Ranch, then to Armadillo." Upon getting halfway to the Ranch, Jack noticed John looked as if he were about to pass out. Jack asked "You tired Pa?" John waved his hand "You would be too if you were my age." Jack chuckled "40?" John said "Hey, I am a Gunsligner, not a Zombie Hunter!" Jack asked "How long have you been awake?" John said "About three or four days, I am fine." Jack stopped the horse. John asked "What the hell are you doing?" Jack said "I am setting up camp, we need to get some sleep." John groaned "If you get us killed boy, I will spend the rest of eternity haunting you." After about an hour, they had made a small fortress out of old boxes, and started a small fire. John proped his back up against the boxes with his Evan's Repeater in his hand. Jack asked "Well we got limitless ammo, shouldn't we just run into an Undead territory and kill them all?" John tipped his hat over his eyes. "We do that, the unlimted ammo won't matter, we would be eaten before we make a big dent." Jack asked "What, why?" John smiled "We'd have to reload." Jack looked into the fire "Oh ya." John said "If any of them undead freaks come at us, the horses will scream and warn us, get some sleep." An hour, two hours, three hours passed before both father and son drifted off to sleep. Just when the sun had barley cracked the sky, their eyes shot open ready and alert. John put out what was left of the fire ,packed up and rode to the Ranch. They had made it within an hour. Upon setting inside the gatyes of the Ranch Fort, John head slapped Jack . John shouted "You see, we could have slept here last night, instead of in Undead Territory!" Jack shouted back "Everywhere is Undead Territory!" John said "At least here we could of had at least an army to help us, instead of a couple of flaming horses!" Death's fire got a little bigger. John said "No offense." Bonnie came running with a Double barreled shotgun in her hand, and hugged John. Bonnie shouted "Oh thank god, I thought you were dead!" Bonnie kissed him a few seconds before Jack made a coughing noise, Bonnie said "Oh, who is this?" John laughed "You remember my son, Jack?" Bonnie looked at Jack for a minute before a look of shock spread on her face. Bonnie hugged him. Bonnie said "Wow, you grew up fast didn't ya?" Jack laughed "Thank you Mrs. MacFarlane." Bonnie said "Please, call me Bonnie." Jack pulled a spare Native Amulet out of his sachel, and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie asked "What's this do?" John said "It gives you limitless Ammo, when we give this to you, do you promise to stay here?" Bonnie smiled "Why would I leave? I am not a Bounty Hunter who just randomly runs off to fight someone." John said "Well, I am gonna see Seth Briars, maybe he did this again, Jack, you take the other one to Leigh Johnson in Armadillo, meet me in The Old Bacchus Place." Jack said "Alright."-Jack looks at Bonnie-"Will you be alright miss?" Bonnie aimed her Shotgun torward Armadillo "I think i'll be fine."- Bonnie looks at John -"You will return, won't you Mr. Marston?" John said "Why wouldn't I?" They got on their horses and rode off torward their spcific locations. Chapter 5 Jack arrived in Armadillo, armed with a Sawed-Off Shotgun, to find the town mostly safe with the townspeople defendeing it from the Undead with their lives. John walked into the Sheriffs office to find Leig toying with an Undead in a jail cell. Leig shot it in the eye, killing it. Johnson said "Oh well, it's the Marston boy, what can I do ya for?" Jack said "Well, how is your ammo situation?" Johnson said "Well, we are at our minimum, but we will get by." Jack tossed him the amulet "Here." Johnson caught it "What is it?" Jack said "It gives near limitless ammo." Johnson said "That's amazing! How did you get this?" Jack looked at him. Johnson smiled "Nigel?" Jack said "Nigel." Johnson said "Thank you very much, this should help a LOT!" Jack tipped his hat and left. Chapter 6 John rode into The Old Bacchus Place to find Seth, Moses and ten undead dancing around a campire. Jack soon rode up silent as a ghost next to him. Jack asked "Well what do we do? Snipe them all one by one?" John took out his sniper rifle, but didn't fire. Jack asked" What are you doing?" John smiled "I found the mask, that's what's causing it." Jack pulled out his Semi-Auto Pistol and Sawed Off Shotgun. John said "Wait, let me see if I can get the mask away from him wihtout shooting his buddies. But if they look like they're about to attack, gun them down." Jack shrugged "If you say so." John walked down to the camp site, as soon as Seth saw John, he pulled a gun on him. Seth shouted "Get away! You'll ruin my family again!" John said "Now Seth, your "family" is runing the country." Seth shouted "Screw the country!" John said "Seth, don't make me do this." Just as Seth pulled the trigger, Jack shot the gun out of Seth's hand and gunned down Seth's Zombies.Seth went for his other gun and John shot him in the head. John sighed as Jack walked up to him. Jack asked "What's the matter Pa?" John said "I really didn't wanna kill the old bastard." Jack said "You did what you had to do Pa." John picked up the mask that twice sent the US of A into chaos. John tossed it to Jack. John said "Take it down to Esculara, into the catacombs, I will go make sure everyone is alright." Jack nodded and they rode off into seperate directions. Chapter 7 Jack rode into Esculara with little ressitance from any Undead, only having to cap off three or four, while they tended to stay away from the mask that ironicly caused their revival. Jack made it into the Catacombs and placed it onto the pedistal. On his way out, he lit a lot of dynamite, blocking off the Mask from the world forever. Jack then rode onto his horse back torward MacFarlne's Ranch. Chapter 8 John rode into MacFarlane's Ranch, finding it overrun with the Undead, armed with his Blunderbuss and Sawed-Off Shotgun, he rammed Death into thirteen of the bastards before dismounting and opening fire with his Shotgun, killing two of them, reloading a lucky undead caught his arm with a scratch, casuing John to fire his only Shotgun shot into it's eye. John looked around the Ranch to see only about a dozen of the Undead being fought against the brave Ranch hand defenders as the best they could, John reloaded his Shotgun one more time, gunned down two more before switching with his Blunderbuss, and killing six with one lucky shot. While reloading, another two were about to bite John when two defenders saved him with well-aimed shots. John shouted "Thank you!" The first one said "It's a repayment for saving this place so many times." John withdrew his Cattlemen Revolver and picked off another two. The second defender asked "You find a way to end this hell?" John shouted "My son should be fix it, in about an hour, can we hold off that long?" John grappled a Zombie and shot it through the chin. The first defender said "Ya, there are only three left!" John picked off two of them. The first defender said "Well one . .gah!" John turned to see the last Undead bite him in the neck. John shot the Undead square in the eye. John said "You gonna be alright?" The defender shook his head no, as he brought his gun to his head and shot himself. The second defender said "He never wanted to become one of those things." John asked "Where is Miss MacFarlane?" The defender said "In her humble abode sir, she got shot by a stray bullet by my former friend here while trying to save her from an undead Amos." A look of shock and sadness flew across John's face. John shook the man "Is she alright?" The defender said "Yes sir, her father is looking over her, she is unconsious right now, the doctor had to put her under." John rused to Bonnie's house, and as soon as he opened the door, Drew held a Winchester up in anger. John threw his arms up. John shouted "Whoa Drew, it's me, John." Drew put down his rifle. Drew asked "What the hell are you doing here?" John laughed "I just cleared your town of the Undead assholes!" Drew looked out the window "Oh I see you have, there will be more." John said "Not if my son can stop it." Drew asked "You found the cause of it?" John said "Yes." Then there was the sound of distored screaming. John mumbled "Dammit." John withdrew his Blunderbuss, and saw a dozen Zombies running up the road into the Ranch. Just before leaving John asked "How the hell did they get into this place, you built it like a Fort!" Drew said "Some bandits lit some Dynamite thinking we had extra money laying around." John ran out and fired his Blunderbuss into the horde, killing half with one shot, John then switched to his Double Barrel, but before he could fire, the Undead, dropped dead and started to glow green. John smiled "He did it." Drew came out to meet John and looked in shock. Drew asked "Did he do that?" John said "Yep, it's over." Within an hour, the news had spread across the country thanks to te Telegrams. Jack had returned to the Ranch. Jack and John hugged. Jack asked "Did I do ok Pa?" John said "Yes you did son, you did great" with a tear rolling down his face. Bonnie stumbled, half awake onto the porch with the help of her father. Bonnie said "It's over!" John and Bonnie hugged. Bonnie made a hiss and John helped her sit down. John asked "You feeling ok?" Bonnie chuckled " Kinda funny, the first time I met you, I saved you after being shot, now this time, you save me after being shot!" John said "You get some sleep Miss MacFarlane." John and Jack walked off into the Ranch, looking at all the dead bodies of people and former Undead. Jack asked "Well what now?" John said "Do what you want boy, I am settling down here." Jack and John embraced. Jack rode off into the sunset, and just before getting out of eye view of John, he tipped his hat to his father as he rode off to Armadillo. Chapter 9 A month later, John and Bonnie, walking around the ranch, with John in his old Rancher clothing. John asked "Bonnie, may I ask you something?" Bonnie said "Yes, of course." John got down on one knee, took a three karot Diamond ring out of his pocket and said "Miss Bonnie MacFarlane, will you marry me?" Bonnie took the ring and shouted "Yes John a million times yes!" A year passed and they were happily married in Blackwater, and by the time Jack stopped for a visit, Jack walked into the MacFarlane House(as John didn't want to tarnish the family pride.) to find Bonnie cradeling a baby girl in her arms and John handing her a bottle of milk. John said "Hey son, I would like you to meet your sister, Abigail Marston." Jack smiled "Named her after Ma, did ya?" Bonnie said "It was my idea . . ''son" Jack laughed "Really?" John, Jack, Bonnie and Abigail sat down for dinner as John started to tell the tale of how he killed Bill Willmaston. Category:Blog posts